


Arduous

by AStarWarsFan



Series: English Vocab Prompts [82]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka and Anakin seek to correct this, Disaster Lineage, Fluff, Gen, Obi-Wan doesn't get enough sleep, lineage feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarWarsFan/pseuds/AStarWarsFan
Summary: Arduous- hard; difficult; tiresomeObi-Wan was working late into the night on a report for the Council and when Ahsoka comes in and tried to get him to sleep.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Series: English Vocab Prompts [82]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036776
Kudos: 24





	Arduous

Obi-Wan sighed. The report he was writing was proving to be difficult. Normally, he would be able to write a battle report in an hour, but because he hadn’t slept in at least a day, it was taking a couple of hours. Downing his third cup of coffee since he had slept, he rubbed his eyes, trying to keep them open.

“Master?”

Obi-Wan didn’t jump, he didn’t. That would be very un-Masterly. He turned to the door to see his grandpadawan standing there. 

“Yes, Ahsoka?”

“Master are- are you ok?”

“Why wouldn’t I be, young one.”

“Master when was the last time you slept?”

Obi-Wan didn’t reply.

Ahsoka frowned and stated, “You need to go to sleep.”

“And so do you.”

Ahsoka responded flatly, “Master it’s 8 in the morning, I have already been asleep. It’s you who need to sleep.”

“I’m quite fine, child.”

“Master-”

“I need to do this,” Obi-Wan cut off.

“Master you need to sleep.”

“I can sleep when I am done with this.”

Ahsoka didn’t respond right away so Obi-Wan returned his attention to the report. A little bit later she huffed and left the room to who knows where. Slowly, however, Obi-Wan found his eyelids getting heavier and heavier.

* * *

Anakin and Ahsoka walked into Obi-Wan’s apartment, planning to cajole him into taking at the very least a nap when they found the Master asleep on his holopad. Smiling to each other, they took a picture, and then Anakin Liften Obi-Wan out of his chair and placed him on the bed, Ahsoka pulling the blanket over the man. The two then left the over-worked high Council member to get some needed sleep while they worked on the _Twilight_.


End file.
